My Oh Sehun
by k4n4m3
Summary: xi luhan namja manis yang memiliki kekasih over protektif tapi sangat dicintainya.. lebih jelasnya dibaca aja :D


main cast:

HUNHAN

Genre:

Romance

Warning

Typo, Absur, YAOI

#####################################################################################################

Huft...

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam dan Satu helaan nafas panjang yang selalu dilakukan namja manis bernama luhan untuk kesekian kalinya , dihari yang seharusnya menjadi perayaan yang sangat indah namun semua berubah menjadi kekesalan yang luar biasa saat sifat buruk sang kekasih sudah mulai tak bisa dikendalikan

Flash back

Pagi yang cerah membuat senyum namja manis terukir indah saat mengingat hari yang sangat dianantikan akhirnya datang dan jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi

" haruskah aku menggunakan kemeja dengan celana panjang yang terkesan elegan atau kaos dengan celana pendek dan jaket yang terkesan lebih sporty dan manly " ucap Luhan dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu saat memikirkan baju yang akan dipakainya nanti

"pakailah pakaian yang nyaman hyung dan lebih baik lagi kalau kau menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup dari atas sampai bawah" ucap sepupu Luhan

"yack..kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, kau membuat ku terkejut" kesal Luhan

"mian hyung..tadi aku melihat pintu mu terbuka dan aku melihat hyung sepertinya sedang bingung dengan semua pakaian mu" jelas sepupu luhan dengan kekacaun yang luhan buat dikamar

"bantu aku baeki, menurut mu aku lebih baik memakai pakaian.."

"aku tadi sudah mengatakan padamu hyung, kalau kau lebih baik menggunakan pakaian yang nyaman tapi harus tertutup dari atas sampai bawah" saran baek hyun

"dengan cuaca sepanas ini, aku tolak saran darimu"

"terserah kau saja hyung, tapi saranku demi kebaikan mu hyung " ucap baeki

Flash back off

"seharusnya aku mengikuti saran baeki, ucap namja manis menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih dengan celana hitam pendek" helaan nafas kembali diutarakan

"apa yang harus kulakuakan,..?"tanya luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"Biarkan saja ini semua bukan salahku, seharusnya dia bisa mengendalikan sifak buruknya ya itu" kesal luhan

Dan mengingat kembali kekesalanya pada kekasihnya

Flash back

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan kaos putih dengan celana pendek hitam dan pergi menuju tempat perjanjianya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya

" hunie.." sapa luhan dari balik kaca yang sedang ditempati sang kekasih yang kini sedang duduk disalah satu restoran favorit mereka

"apa kau menunggu lama..? " tanya luhan saat sampai didepan meja sang kekasih berada

"hunie.." panggil lagi luhan saat sang kekasih hanya fokus pada buku yang dibacanya tadi tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaaan luhan

"hunie kau mengabaikan ku" kesal luhan karena sang kekasi masih tetap fokus dengan bacaanya dan membuat luhan mengambil paksa buku yang dibaca kekasihnya tadi

"kenapa kau mengabaikan ku, apa aku melakukan hal yang salah padamu" tanya luhan dan sang kekasih hanya menatapnya datar

"kalau kau tidak mau menjawab..lebih baik aku pulang saja" kesal luhan dan hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya hingga sebuah jaket mendarat tepat dipangkuan

"gunakan jaket itu" suruh sehun lebih tepatnya oh sehun kekasih yang sangat menyebalkan namun sangat dicintai luhan

"dicuaca seperti ini..hunie..ak..."

"gunakan jaket itu atau aku membatalkan semua acara kita hari ini"ancam sehun dan tanpa menunggu lama luhan terpaksa menggunakan jaket disaat musim panas seperti ini

"menyebalkan.."

"kau yang menyebalkan, siapa yang menyuruh mu berpakaian seperti itu.. apa kau sengaja memperlihatkan kulit putih mu pada orang lain, apa kau lupa..kau itu milik.."

"ya..ya..aku milikmu, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, jadi hentikan celoteh mu dan cepat kita pergi dari sini apa kau tidak lihat semua pengunjung melihat kita"kesal luhan berlalu meninggalkan sehun menuju mobil sehun yang terparkir didepan restoran tersebut

"padahal aku hanya menggunakan kaos pendek dan celana pendek tapi sehun menyebalkan itu sudah menceramahi ku didalam, apa sebenarnya maunya sudah jelas ini musim panas tidak mungkin kan aku menggunakan pakaian yang serba panjang "gerutu luhan dan memasuki mobil kekasihnya

Flash back off

"butuh 1 bulan aku membujuknya, tetapi kenapa jadi seperti ini"kesal luhan

"padahal seharusnya ini menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan "sedih luhan menatap hamparan laut dipinggir pantai

"ini semua karena namja itu, kenapa dia juga berada ditempat yang sama , dan kenapa tidak kembali ke negara asalnya" ucap luhan sangat kesal

Flash back

3 jam berlalu dengan kesunyian karena sehun yang tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang tertidur setelah menggerutu tak jelas dimobil miliknya..

"pantai" heboh luhan saat pertama kali membuka matanya dan pantai di pulau jeju sudah terlihat semakin dekat dari matanya

Akhirnya sehun dan luhan sampai diresort tempat untuk peristirahatan selama 2 hari dijeju. Tempat yang diinginkan luhan sejak dulu namun sang kekasih bernama oh sehun yang sangat menyebalkan itu selalu saja melarangnya jika tidak pergi bersamanya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurut luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa membuka baju mu..?" tanya sehun saat melihat luhan yang sudah membuka jaket dan kaos putih yang digunakanya tadi sesampai dikamar resort yang disewanya

"aku ingin berenang dipantai, dan sudah seharusnya aku membuka baju jika ingin berenang dipantai" jawab luhan

"andwe..pakai kembali baju mu, jika ingin berenang disana ada kolam renang" pinta sehun dan menunjuk kolam renang pribadi yang tersedia diresort yang disewanya

"aku tidak mau, lebih menyenangkan dipantai" tolak luhan

"LUHAN" ucap sehun dengan penuh tekanan

"Hunie untuk apa aku pergi jauh-jauh dari seoul ke jeju hanya untuk menikmati kolam renang resort saja" bujuk luhan

"jebal..ehm..aku janji hanya berenang sebentar saja, dan kembali lagi ke resort" pinta luhan dengan deer eyes attack ya

"baiklah..tapi gunakan baju mu dan tunggu aku sebentar untuk bersiap"

"arraso..kau tidak perlu ikut hunie.., kau pasti lelah selama 3 jam membawa mobil lebih baik kau istirahat saja, aku hanya sebentar hunie..bye.." ucap luhan dan pergi menuju pantai sebelum sehun melarangnya lagi

"kau pikir aku akan tenang meninggalkan mu sendiri hanie.." ucap sehun dan bersiap menuyusul luhan

##############pantai#############

Luhan berseru senang saat melihat hamparan pantai yang sangat indah berada tepat didepan matanya

"akhirnya aku bisa menikmati pantai dengan bebas" ucap luhan dan langsung menuju pinggiran pantai dan bersiap bermain air disana

"sepertinya berenang dipantai menyenangkan dan sangat sepi aku rasa aku bisa membuka baju lagi pula sehun pasti sedang tidur saat ini" ucap luhan semangat membuka bajunya untuk berenang dipantai dan mengkhiraukan larangan kekasihnya .

"Xi luhan " panggil seseorang dan menghentikan pergerakan luhan untuk berenang dipantai

"Kai, Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" tanya luhan saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi

"Bertemu dengan mu " ucap Kai

"siapa yang memberitahu mu aku berada disini" tanya luhan

"Luna, yang memberitahuku dan menyuruhku untuk membuatmu kembali padaku" ucap Kai dan memegang tangan yang pernah digenggamnya dan hampir membawa tangan itu menuju tempat yang akan menjadikan pemilik tangan itu menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya

"luhan bisa kah kau kembali padaku, dan kita memulainya kembali dari awal" pinta kai dan memeluk luhan yang masih terdiam membeku dengan ucapan seseorang yang hampir menjadi pasangan hidupnya setahun yang lalu

"luhan..saranghae" ucap Kai dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium luhan yang masih membeku hingga 1 senti lagi kai bisa merasakan kembali bibir luhan yang sangat dirindukan namun

Bugh..

Tendangan manis mendarat tepat ditulang kering kaki kai saat luhan tersadar namja yang sudah menjadi masa lalunya mencoba menciumnya

"Yack...luhan ini sangat sakit" gerutu kai memegang bagian kaki yang ditendang luhan ..dan kalian tahu tendangan itu tidak pelan

"rasakan..siapa suruh kau ingin menciumku" kesal luhan dan menghiraukan kai

"aku sudah sering mencium mu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau melarang ku padahal dulu kau sangat menikmati ciumanku bahkan bibir manis mu sering kulumat sampai membengkak dan kau tak pernah protes bahkan kau selalu.."

"hentikan pikiran mesum mu, itu sudah menjadi masa lalu dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki..ehmpt" ucapan luhan terhenti saat kai menarik tanganya dan mencium sekilas bibir luhan

"Yack..kau brengsek" pukul luhan membabi buta saat kai berhasil menciumnya tadi

"yack..berhenti..sakit...luhan..berhenti..luhan.." teriak kai disetiap pukulan yang luhan berikan

"apa yang kalian lakukan " tanya seseorang dengan sikap dinginya yang membuat siapa saja takut melihat tatapan matanya

"se..hun.." ucap luhan terbata melihat kekasihnya berada tak jauh darinya

"hai..albino sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu" ucap kai santai tak lupa tanganya yang merangkul luhan

"jawab aku luhan..apa yang sedang kalian lakukan " tanya sehun semakin dingin saat melihat tangan kai bertengger manis dipundak luhan dan penampilan luhan yang half naked

" yack..kau menakuti luhanku, dan kau juga sudah mengganggu kencan kami" jawab kai tanpa memperdulikan aura membunuh dari seorang oh sehun

"yack berhenti bicara.." ucap luhan sangat kesal pada kai

"sehunie..ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu denganya disini dan.."

"silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian " ucap sehun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan luhan yang terdiam kaku mendengar ucapan sehun

"kajja..kita kencan"ucap kai dan menarik tangan luhan namun luhan menepisnya menatap sengit kai

Bugh..

pukulan dilayangkan keras oleh luhan dan saat ini bukan kai yang menjadi korban melainkan namja dingin bernama sehun yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan luhan sedikitpun..

" sudah ratusan kali aku mengatakanya padamu tuan oh yang terhormat, aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan namja tan itu sejak kau menjanjikan ku kebahagian,tapi sekarang mana janji itu kau malah selalu curiga padaku padahal sudah 5 tahun kita lalui bersama kau selalu saja tak pernah percaya padaku, nappeun namja" kesal luhan dan pergi meninggalkan sehun dan kai

"albino..apa kau terkejut" tanya kai saat melihat sehun yang hanya terdiam membeku

"kau baru saja mendapat amukan dari rusa kecil ku " ucap kai kembali merangkul pundak sehun danmenatap kepergian luhan yang masih mengerutu kesal dan semakin menjauh dari pandangan kai dan sehun

"kau tahu...luhan sangat benci jika seseorang tidak percaya padanya terlebih lagi orang itu yang dicintainya, bahkan dulu aku pernah merasakanya, huwaa...sekarang aku merindukan amukan rusa kecil ku" rajuk kai

"menjauh dariku..dan jangan pernah lagi mendekati rusa kecil ku lagi" ancam sehun dan pergi meninggalkan kai untuk mencari luhan

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu luna.." sesal kai

"aku percayakan rusa kecilku padamu albino.." ucap kai dan pergi meningalkan tempat tersebut dan melupakan cinta masa lalunya yang tak mungkin dimiliki lagi

Flash back off

Namja manis masih betah menatap hamparan laut dipinggir pantai yang mulai terasa dingin menusuk kulit putihnya dan dirinya merasa bodoh saat melupakan menggunakan kaosnya kembali yang masih tertinggal ditempat tadi..

"apa kau masih marah padaku hanie..? " tanya sehun lembut yang akhirnya bisa menemukan luhan dan tak lupa pelukan hangat yang diberikan sehun pada namja manis yang sangat dicintainya (back hug)

"mianhe.." ucap sehun dan memeluk luhan semakin erat dan luhan hanya diam

"huft..sepertinya kekasihku tidak mau memaafkan ku lebih baik aku pergi saja" ucap sehun dan melepaskan pelukanya hingga luhan menahanya

"jangan melepaskan pelukan mu" ucap luhan dan sehun tersenyum

"jadi kau memaafkan ku" tanya sehun memastikan luhan memaafkanya

"ani..aku hanya meminta mu memeluk ku karena aku kedinginan " jawab luhan

"jadi aku harus apa..biar kekasih mungl ku ini mau memaafkan ku..? "tanya sehun tak lupa mencuri kecupan dibibr luhan yang selalu menggodanya

"yack..aku belum memaafkan mu jadi jangan menciumku " gerutu luhan

"arraso..mianhe..jadi apa yang diingkan kekasihku ini, agar bisa memaafkan ku "

"aku lapar hunie, jadi hunie harus teraktir ku sampai puas, membeli oleh-oleh untuk baeki,omma,appa ,luna setelah itu aku akan memaafkanmu" pinta luhan dengan senyum manisnya

"arraso..kajja.." ajak sehun pergi meninggalkan pantai menuju restoran namun sebelum itu...

"Luhan" panggil seorang namja dan membuat luhan tersenyum dengan lebarnya karena yang memanggilnya adalah senior nya WU YIFAN dan biasa dikenal sebagai KRIS namja yang pernah menjadi idola luhan di universitas dan juga merupakan saingan terbesar sehun hingga tanpa sadar luhan memeluk namja tersebut dan melupakan sehun yang berada disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikandan pergi meninggalkan luhan begitu saja..

"Oh tidak.." ucap luhan tersadar memeluk namja lain saat didekat sehun

"sehunie..tunggu aku" luhan pergi mengejar sehun setelah pamit kepada seniornya yang menatap bingung

Terkadang luhan suka lupa sifat kekasihnya oh sehun yang sangat **OVER PROTEKTIF** dan **CEMBURUAN** sehingga sering terjadi pertengkaran kecil namun bisa diatasi dengan mudah oleh luhan karena luhan tahu sehunya takan bisa marah terlalu lama dengan luhan namja manis yang telah merubah kehidupan oh sehun..

The end

aku author baru di sini dan baru pertama kali buat fanfiction hunhan

semoga suka dan mohon reviewnya, kritik dan saran juga bisa diterima :D

terima kasih


End file.
